


it's kyungsoo's favorite car

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: chanyeol's mercedez jeep is kyungsoo's favorite car
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	it's kyungsoo's favorite car

**Author's Note:**

> ewan ko rin sa pinagsusulat ko. bye.

Pagkatapos magpasalamat sa lahat ng staff ng show, dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kanyang manager. Iniabot nito ang kanyang cellphone and he saw a message notification from his boyfriend. He opened it and it says: I watched the whole thing. _I was with your manager the whole time and no one even noticed me. Sobrang tutok sa kagwapuhan mo 'yung mga tao sa loob, eh. :D Will wait for you at the parking lot. I already talked with your manager._

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa nabasa. His excitement doubled, knowing na naghihintay sa kanya ang boyfriend. A blush crept on his face nang maalala niya ang sinabi ni Chanyeol, _I watched the whole thing,_ meaning narinig niya ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa interview. Paniguradong aasarin siya ni Chanyeol when they meet. Ganun pa man, he can't wait to see his boyfriend. _Ano ba 'yan, Kyungsoo. You just saw each other yesterday, masyado ka naman yatang whipped?_

Mas lumawak ang kanyang ngiti nang mahagip ng kanyang mata ang Mercedez Jeep ni Chanyeol. Kyungsoo strides in a long manner para mas mabilis marating ang lokasyon ng kotse. Binuksan niya ang pinto sa passenger's seat, umupo, at saka hinarap si Chanyeol. The taller was staring at him smiling. His eyes full of warmth and fondness and it somehow makes Kyungsoo's heart flutter. He tilted his head on the side, slightly confused on his boyfriend's face. Pero bago pa man siya makapagsalita ay agad siyang sinunggaban ng halik ni Chanyeol. 

It was soft and gentle that Kyungsoo wants to melt in the middle of their kiss. With Chanyeol's hand on his nape, he deepened the kiss at dahil ngawit na si Kyungsoo sa posisyon nila ngayon, he climbs over to settle himself on Chanyeol's lap without breaking the kiss. Due to little space, their bodies were pressed together, making them feel each other's heat. Humiwalay sandali si Chanyeol to kiss Kyungsoo's forehead and mouthed a soft thank you before going back to their previous business.

Habang patuloy sa paghahalikan, they both feel their hardness and that's when Kyungsoo starts grinding above Chanyeol. Iniwan niya ang mga labi ni Chanyeol and shifted his focus on his boyfriend's neckㅡinhaling his manly scentㅡna mas lalong nakapagpaturn on kay Kyungsoo. A moan escaped from Chanyeol's lips when the smaller bit a part of his skin, followed by a wet tongue, licking and sucking the flesh. 

Bumaba ang kamay ni Chanyeol to his boyfriend's ass, squeezing it from time to time. Alam ni Kyungsoo na ito ang paboritong parte ni Chanyeol sa kanyang katawan. Their make out session gets hotter and aggressive as they both rock each other's hips, rubbing their clothed dicks together. 

"Fuck, Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol groaned, grinding at Kyungsoo like there's no tomorrow. "I want..."

Naintindihan naman ni Kyungsoo ang ibig sabihin ng kasintahan kaya dali-dali niyang inabot ang belt at zipper ng pantalon nito, binuksan, and Kyungsoo almost cursed as Chanyeol's cock sprung out of his jeans, precum leaking. Another moan escaped from Chanyeol's lips when he felt Kyungsoo's hand enveloped his member. Kyungsoo jerked him, hard and fast at walang magawa si Chanyeol kung hindi ang pumikit. Seconds later and he felt a familiar knot on his abdomen just before cumming on Kyungsoo's hand.

Chanyeol rests his forehead against Kyungsoo, his eyes darting onto his boyfriend's pants, his own bulge obvious. Tinignan niya si Kyungsoo, "How about you? Want me to take care of it?" Tumango si Kyungsoo bilang sagot as Chanyeol proceeded on unzipping his pants. Kyungsoo lifts himself to help his boyfriend na ibaba ang kanyang suot.

Napakagat siya ng labi when Chanyeol's large hand held his member and started bobbing it up and down. Mabagal sa umpisa pero pabilis nang pabilis, making Kyungsoo moan louder. " _Aaah!_ M-malapit na, Y-yeol." He moaned Chanyeol's name until he felt himself releasing on Chanyeol. 

Using his clean hand, inabot ni Chanyeol ang wipes sa compartment, wiping their mess. Nanatili si Kyungsoo sa hita ni Chanyeol, snuggling his head on the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Tired?" Chanyeol whispered, caressing Kyungsoo's back.

"I'm fine. Just... I didn't expect for _this_ to happen _here_." Kyungsoo answered back. "Next time, allow me not to ride only at the car itself."

Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa balikat para iharap si Kyungsoo sa kanya. He raised one of his brow at his tiny boyfriend, "What do you mean?"

Kyungsoo leaned in closer to Chanyeol's ear, "I want to _ride you_ , instead. And by that, I mean," Muli niyang hinarap si Chanyeol na namumula ang mga pisngi, "I want you to fuck me here, Chanyeol." 

Halos mapanganga naman si Chanyeol sa narinig, but nevertheless, he smirked, pressing a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo's full lips. 

"As you wish, mister." 

They both smiled. Nagpahinga at nag-ayos muna sila ng sarili bago umalis. Chanyeol's left hand on steering wheel, and his right hand holding Kyungsoo's left one.

**Author's Note:**

> wala ng part 2, wag ka na umasa. masasaktan ka lang. :(


End file.
